Central Park Revelation
by agirlandherfeels
Summary: A walk in the park. No Eli. Please R&R. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Neal Baer & the people at NBC do.**

**A/N: IMO, not my best work...please R&R**

**

* * *

**

After closing a tough case, Captain Cragen gave Elliot and I the afternoon off. Neither of us wanted to spend the rest of the beautiful spring afternoon alone in our respective apartments. Instead, since it was so nice out, we decided to take a walk through Central Park.

Our walk began somewhat awkwardly. We used to spend quite a bit of time together. Then, his wife got jealous of things that she thought were happening, even though both of us told her they weren't. This was the first time El and I had spent together outside the precinct since Kathy left him...this time. Unlike the other times, however, this time was for real.

"She signed the papers, Liv." There they were...the words I had been waiting to hear for the last three years, since I began working with Elliot. It wasn't that I wished he and Kathy would split up - hell, I got them back together a couple of times - but, at the same time, I had had a crush on him from the moment I saw him.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say; I just looked at him, trying to decide how he felt about it.

Elliot stopped and looked at me. "It's a good thing, Liv. I mean, I love her, and, I guess, part of me always will. She is the mother of my children. But, I'm not in love with her anymore...haven't been for a while, I guess." He smiled; he really did seem happy that the divorce was going through this time.

I smiled at him, and we continued our walk. Shortly thereafter, we both decided to grab a bite to eat. As we passed a hot dog stand, El asked, "You just want to grab a hot dog, since we're here?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Who's paying?"

"Well you are going through a divorce, and you do have four children, so I guess … you are."

"That's what I thought." We shared a laugh as he got in line to get our food, and I moved over to sit on a nearby bench.

On his way over to me with the food, I thought I noticed something different about the way Elliot was carrying himself. He sat down beside me on the bench. "Liv, I'm about to do something, and I don't want you to freak out...just...trust me, okay?"

"Of course, El..." Before I could finish, Elliot's lips were on mine. I was shocked, but I was not about to complain. I kissed him back, letting him know that I was okay with what was happening. As he pulled away we stared into each other's eyes.

"Liv, I..." I could tell he was nervous and worried about what I was thinking.

"El, what brought that on?" Shit. I sounded like I wasn't happy that it had happened. "Not that I'm complaining, but...it was just unexpected."

Elliot explained that while he was getting our food, the vendor started making small talk. "See..we were talking about...about you...he saw us walking over here...and he told me, 'Don't let that pretty girl go, she looks like a keeper.' I agree with him, Liv."

"Oh, El." I could feel myself tearing up, but I was trying my hardest to keep from crying in the middle of Central Park.

"Liv, I...I've been in love with you for a while...I guess it's been about three years, now. I kept thinking it would, you know, pass...I mean, I was married. But then...then, Kathy left me for Dan or Max or Whatever-the-Hell-His-Name-Is, and I realized that...it was never going to pass. I can't ignore this anymore. I love you."

"El..."

"You don't have to say it..."

I had to stop him, so I planted my lips on his. When I pulled away, I told him. "If you'd shut up for a minute, I'd be able to tell you that I love you, too, El. I've loved you for the past three years - from the moment we met."

Elliot looked me in the eyes, shocked, and asked, "Then why the hell did you keep trying to get me and Kathy to stay together?"

"I thought that was what you wanted, and...I thought it would be best, you know, for the kids if the two of you stayed together."

"Liv." By this point, we both had tears in our eyes. "It would be better for the kids - I mean, if we weren't fighting all the time. But, as much as we were arguing...the kids will be better off, in the long run, with me and Kathy not together." He leaned in a kissed me again before standing up and offering me his arm. "We should probably get going."

I looped my arm through his, and we continued our walk. I had walked to the station that morning, but he had driven. He offered me a ride back to my apartment, and I accepted. As we arrived at my building, Elliot jumped out of the car and hurried to open my door. He walked me to my apartment and said, "So...do you have any plans on Sunday?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well, what if I bring Chinese, and we can watch one of those stupid, I mean awesome, movies you like? The kids are with Kathy this weekend."

"Sounds good...around 6?"

"Alright. It's a date."


End file.
